


Blind Dates and Awkwardness

by preciousbunnynoiz



Series: AU!!! on Ice! [15]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Awkwardness, Bisexual Katsuki Yuuri, Blind Date, Dorks in Love, Gay Victor Nikiforov, Getting Together, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 20:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15693117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Victor keeps whining about his hot but regrettably straight roommate and his best friend is sick of it and sets him up on a blind date.It takes an unexpected turn





	Blind Dates and Awkwardness

**Author's Note:**

> based on this tumblr post

“Chris I’m gonna die” Victor was stretched out on his friends couch like he was a Victorian lady overcome with the vapours.

“No one has ever died from blue balls” his horrible friend answered placidly.

“I hate you”

“You love me.Though not as much as you love your new roommate it appears” Chris raised an eyebrow but Victor sighed dreamily.

“He’s just so beautiful and interesting and fun and his ass! I could write a sonnet about that ass!” Victor actually had once when he was drunk but he wasn’t about to tell Chris that..

“You go on about this guy and I have yet to actually meet him even though it’s been three months.. I’d think you were trying to keep me away until you asked him out yourself if I wasn’t already taken” Chris joked, taking a drink of his wine.

To be honest if Chris hadn’t been taken (hence Victor having a new roommate since Chris moved in with his boyfriend) Victor might have worried if it wasn’t for one other little detail.

“Chris he’s straight” Victor covered his eyes. He felt pain even saying the words.

“Are you sure?” Chris asked in his ‘I think you’re full of shit’ voice.

“Yes I’m sure!” Victor moved his arm to glare at his friend, “We were watching Wonder Woman and every time Gal Gadot was on screen he looked like he was about to orgasm which was special torture for me I might add” 

“Okay but to be fair it’s Gal Gadot” 

“He’s straight Chris. He likes women. I heard him saying how he’d let Lucy Liu stab him and thank her for it” Victor hated talking about it. It hurt too much. 

Chris still didn’t look convinced but what did he know.

Victor wallowed in misery for a bit longer before Chris sighed.

“Vicky what do I always say is the best cure for unrequited love?” 

“Getting laid” Victor muttered half heartedly.

“Exactly. So that’s what you’re going to do. Look I know a really cute guy from work who’s single and also needs to get over pining for some straight boy so if nothing else you’ll make a friend who can actually sympathise with your drama” 

It was tempting. 

If nothing else he probably did need a new audience for his pining.

“Okay, set something up”  Victor waved his hand. Chris smiled smugly.

“I already have. You’re meeting him Saturday lunchtime at Gloria’s.”

Damn Chris.

But Gloria’s did make really great grilled cheese sandwiches…

 

Saturday 1pm rolled around and Victor was almost ready to ditch.He sat at the booth Chris had reserved for him wearing his date jeans and his favourite blue shirt and clutching that stupid purple flower Chris made him bring so his date could identify him. He didn’t want a date. He just wanted…

“Victor?”

Victor looked up his mouth falling open with shock.

“Yuuri? What are you doing here?” because why was his gorgeous, unattainable,  _ straight _ roommate standing there in black jeans that hugged his gorgeous ass and thighs and a soft too big baby pink sweater? Of all the places! When Victor was supposed to be on a date to forget Yuuri! It wasn’t fucking fair.

“I…” Yuuri pointed at the flower in Victor’s hands “I was set up by my coworker for a blind date and you’re...you’re holding the flower? Is this a set up? Is this a joke?”

Victor wanted to kill Chris but a part of him was realising he’d never actually told Chris Yuuri’s name in three months.

(Maybe his subconscious  **was** scared of Chris making a move? That was a thread he needed to examine later) 

“It’s not a joke! My best friend told me he’d set me up with one of his coworkers and to meet them here but I swear I had no idea his coworker was you!” Victor explained quickly because Yuuri was glaring at him and it was far too arousing.

Also terrifying but mostly arousing.

Yuuri stared at him for a moment before suddenly laughing. Victor relaxed and laughed too, relieved when Yuuri slid into the booth across from him.

“So you work with Chris?” Victor asked once they had stopped laughing, “At the bar?” 

Yuuri blushed brightly and coughed.

“Um...no. At the studio teaching pole dancing” 

Now it was Victor’s turn to blush.

“Oh...I bet you’re really good at it” 

There was an awkward silence and Victor desperately wanted to break it. It shouldn’t be so hard! He’d been living with Yuuri for months now! They talked all the time! 

“I thought you were straight!” He blurted out and immediately face palmed. Yuuri gave him a weird look.

“Why on earth would you think that?” Yuuri asked incredulously.

“You’re always talking about attractive women and how you fancy them and just! Your face! When we watched Wonder Woman!” Victor was flailing a bit. It was not an attractive look.

Yuuri stared at him again with his mouth agape.

“Okay I’m bi so yeah I fancy some famous ladies but also I told you which Chris I would fuck marry or kill? And I have a gazillion posters of male figure skaters in my room?” 

Victor hit his forehead against the table, his hand twisting a bit in the air by his head in distress.

“Well  _ sure _ it’s obvious NOW” he muttered into the formica surface his voice a bit muffled.

“...To be fair I also thought you were straight”  

Victor lifted his head for his turn to stare at Yuuri.

“How?!? I listen to Abba and Cher on repeat and have a 10 step facial care program I follow!”

Yuuri blushed and covered his face with his hands mumbling something unintelligible. 

“I didn’t quite catch that?”

Yuuri sighed and dropped his hands.

“I  _ said _ I just thought you were comfortable in your masculinity and also I almost immediately had a crush on you and I only ever get crushes on straight guys usually.” 

“...You have a crush on me?” Victor sat up fully, grinning stupidly. Yuuri groaned and slunk down into his seat.

“Forget I said anything.” Yuuri begged, his eyes flicking away.

“I will not because I have had a massive crush on you since like the first time I laid eyes on you. It’s why Chris set us up because he was annoyed with my whining about it”  Victor admitted.

Yuuri looked back at him his eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion. 

“If you’ve had a crush on me for three months why didn’t I know you were friends with Chris?”

A valid question.

“I’m starting to suspect that my subconscious doesn’t trust Chris which is stupid because I know he’s in a committed relationship.”

Victor felt bad about that.

“To be fair he and his boyfriend have propositioned me for a threesome several times. I always say no”

Victor no longer felt bad.

“Why hasn’t he ever asked me?” Victor wouldn’t have said yes but it was nice to be  _ asked. _

“Well he did say his best friend was too dramatic to think about having sex with.” Yuuri was grinning now.

“That’s! I mean! Really now!” Victor spluttered a bit making Yuuri laugh.

“Would you ever even have said yes?”

“Well no,” Victor admitted, “I prefer to be monogamous. To pamper who I’m with”

Yuuri smiled.

“Me too” 

The silence this time didn’t feel awkward and Victor found himself getting excited.

“So...is this a thing? Are we dating now?” he asked.

“I think I’d like that” 

 

“Do you think they’ll ever figure out that you knew exactly who the other person was talking about months ago?” Phichit asked a month later as he and Chris watched their idiotic best friends slow dancing in the back garden.

“They couldn’t even figure out that the other person wasn’t straight. I’m not worried” Chris took shrugged as he accepted a drink from his boyfriend.

“I still think we would have talked Yuuri into that threesome first” his boyfriend said with a sigh as he sat next to Chris and Phichit.

“Nah it’s better this way. Hey Peach you interested?” 

“Always. In fact lets go before the idiot couple gets drunk and naked again” Phichit stood and stretched.

Chris’ boyfriend and their friend walked towards the stairs chatting but Chris lingered to look back at his friends. Their eyes were glued to the others face, both sporting a look of complete devotion.

Yeah. It was better this way.


End file.
